The central goal of this conference grant application is to provide partial financial support for the Scholars in Training (SIT) educational program in radiation sciences to be held annually over the next 5 years (2009-2013) in conjunction with the annual meetings of the Radiation Research Society (RRS). The overall objective of this proposal is to enhance the training of young scientists in the various disciplines encompassed by the radiation sciences. Activities to achieve this objective include assistance in attending the annual RRS meeting (travel grants), a dedicated workshop at that annual meeting to further the educational experiences of young scientists, and formal meeting and social events that provide opportunities for extended discussions with and exposure to established investigators in this field. Public Health Relevance: This nation is currently facing a serious shortage of individuals knowledgeable in the radiation sciences. Historically, radiation scientists have played major roles in studies of radiation in cancer, both in treatment and diagnosis, as well as in studies of cancer induction. Coping adequately requires additional experts in radiation biology, physics, chemistry, and medicine. The severe manpower shortage has been recognized also by agencies such as NIAID (for countermeasures against radiation as from nuclear or radiological incidents including terrorism), NASA (risks and protection in space flight) and DOE (effects of low level exposures). The long-term goal of this proposal is to help fill the current manpower shortages in this important area by attracting and providing appropriate training to new scientists with backgrounds in modern molecular and cellular biology as well as the physical sciences and medicine.